


完美犯罪

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, post anime ep07
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 很病的历兰。有车。
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者和角色脑子都有病。正常人慎入
> 
> 之前搞三角的时候发现历君似乎有病娇的潜力  
> 那么本坑的病娇文学就由我来担纲了
> 
> \---  
> For my English readers, I will put English one later when I get the end.

兰加没来上学。

这也不算是什么特别奇怪的事。在他刚被历拉着玩滑板的时候，就常常因为摔伤了胳膊和腿请假去医院检查。这次大概又是一场男生得以嘲笑、女生得以关心的不幸事故。奇怪的反而是历的态度。一向如同母鸡护崽一般全方位呵护兰加的历，以前总是坐立不安，急如热锅上的蚂蚁，恨不得把兰加的伤换到自己身上，再把自己的好胳膊好腿换给兰加的历，现在却是全世界最淡定的人。

“历，你知道兰加那小子去哪里了吗？”

“不知道呢，”历笑了笑，“也许是跟哪个女生约会去了吧。”

“他是被挺多人告白的，但我没见过他和谁交往啊。他不是一直和你在一起，你俩就像连体婴一样恶心吗？”

“我们才没有像连体婴一样呢！”

“啊，难道你们吵架了？你对转学生进行校园霸凌了？”

“我们没吵架，我也没欺负兰加，”历转头看了看右边空空如也的座位，眯细了眼睛微笑地说，“可能他感冒发烧了吧，前几天的雨可下得够大的。”

上课铃响。吃瓜路人结束了闲谈，纷纷回到座位。这节是英语课，一上课就是随堂测试。前桌把试卷传给历。历看着填空题，耳边响起了上次在兰加房间开学习会时兰加给自己读单词的声音，他干脆利落地写下答案。

因为兰加不在，历也没去经常去的天台，而是留在教室里和他的好朋友一起吃午饭。他们都对滑板没兴趣。兰加没来以前，历觉得无法交流兴趣爱好的日子很寂寞，孤独得快要爆炸；但现在历反而珍惜起这种难得平静的生活。大家聚在一起聊聊jamp的漫画连载，职棒比赛和可爱的写真偶像什么的。

一个朋友拿了新一期的杂志摊在兰加的课桌上，其他人都围了上去。这是经典的白日梦环节。

“历，你喜欢什么样的女生？”又问到了他。

在游轮上遇到的，“皮肤白，纤细，腿又长又直吧。”

“那不是兰加吗？”

“少来，我喜欢的是黑发的御姐。”历说。

“年上控啊。”

“年上控啊。”

“幸好兰加不在，否则他听到可要伤心了。”

“不过兰加也可能第二天染成黑发上学，毕竟兰加就是那样的人嘛。”

朋友的调侃历一句也没往心上去。翻开的杂志内页，是一排年龄和他们差不多的美少女模特的简介，每个人旁边都用小方框写了艺名身高体重三围等等。女孩子真可爱啊，像棉花糖一样柔软。

而兰加是个十成十的男人，骨骼很粗，肌肉很硬，身体又重。只有脸长得好看。还有驾着滑板飞翔的姿态美若白雪。

还是女孩子好啊。历把兰加的身姿挤出脑海。

最后一节是历史课。上次实也才吐槽过自己的历史知识，历本打算以后都好好听课。但今天起床太早，实在是困了。他架起课本埋头睡了半节课，醒过来老师还在讲台上板书。

这是要拖堂了吧。

历不由得拿出手机。为了防止被没收，手机在学校一直设定成静音模式。他刷了一下滑板同好论坛，又不自觉退出网页，点开了视频文件夹。兰加练习滑板的小视频之前他就和兰加一起看过好多遍，边看边纠正对方的动作缺陷。最近他又拿出来看，像中毒一样循环播放。兰加总是冲着镜头笑，看着他的笑容历就会变得烦躁，像是有人在自己心脏下面放了一把火。历关掉视频，切到了实时直播镜头。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逐渐OOC的历兰酱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家元宵节快乐！

兰加不清楚自己被关了多久。一直处于黑暗之中，人对时间流逝的感知会变得迟钝。从天窗斜射进来的日光来看，可能已经过去了10小时或者更长的时间。

这让他想起以前和父亲滑雪时突遇暴风雪，只能躲在土著人的小屋里等待天气转晴。虽然那时背包里装着干粮，倒不至于像今天这样一整天滴水未沾。但冲绳的气候比加拿大温暖，他直接躺在地上，睡了又醒醒了又睡，也没感觉体力流失了多少。

他现在确实饿了，只好在脑海里拼命模拟滑板滑行来抵抗饿意。

钥匙在锁里转了两圈。门一打开，一涌而入的海风吹散了滞重的空气，扬起的灰尘在夕照下晶晶发亮。来人两手都提着沉甸甸的塑料袋，一边是汉堡，一边是矿泉水。

“真是的，这些花光了我的零花钱，你也要把你的钱包交出来哦。”

兰加很开心，但他的嘴被布塞着，只能发出不成调的呜呜声。

第二天兰加依旧没有出现。历向班主任交出了手写的请假条，那弯弯扭扭的字体确实是兰加的笔记。

今天是他和兰加排班打工的日子。冈店长上周提前说了这星期要去东京出差，调查滑板最新流行款式，于是这周就剩他和兰加两个人看店了。现在兰加不在，历不得不早点去给商店开门。下课铃一响，历便提起提前收拾好的书包朝教室外走。

他在后门被学习委员拦了下来。历记得对方此前向兰加告白被拒，现在也依然对兰加抱有好感。“我这里有给驰河君的学习资料……”

“知道了，”历抽过对方手中的资料，“等下我给兰加送过去吧。”

“我想和你一起去探望驰河君。”

“你也知道兰加请了病假，脸色很憔悴哦。你就别去了，王子形象大破灭，失望的可是你。”

“说、说得也是。再见了，喜屋武同学。”

“嗯，明天见。我保证一定会送到兰加手中。”

兰加这家伙，到底有哪里好了。他可是个喜欢极限运动的危险份子。望着女生远去的背影，历将资料随意塞进书包里。

工作日晚上没什么客人，历打算在店里守到9点就关门。接近8点半时，实也双手插兜走进店里。“怎么就你一个人，兰加呢？昨天也没见你们去S。”

历避开滑板的话题，“我不知道那家伙在哪里。”

“兰加的事还有你不知道的？”实也很惊讶。

“当然了，也会有一两件我不知道的事嘛。”历笑得很自然，“我不知道兰加在哪里。听他妈妈说，昨晚兰加给她发了一条短信说这几天要在朋友家住，一直没回。但是兰加也没来找我。”

“兰加也没联系我，好像也没有去花店和餐厅那边。”实也额头冒出冷汗，“会不会是被爱抱梦绑架了？”

“有这个可能，兰加可是用一顿饭就能勾搭走的。说不定他们现在已经在哪个顶级餐厅吃大餐了。”

“历，你为什么一点也不担心？”

“兰加是跟爱抱梦在一起的吧。爱抱梦那么喜欢兰加，当然不会伤害他。等兰加玩够了，他就会回来的。”

“哦。”实也半信半疑。


End file.
